Children of the Cathedral
The Children of the Cathedral was the religious branch of the Unity, a widespread religious cult that the Master established as a cover for his activities and to spread his philosophy. Children of the Cathedral was a religious organization founded by Morpheus for the Master, to act as the public face of the Unity, infiltrating wasteland settlements,Fallout Bible 0: "2156 The Master sees advantages in establishing a benevolent "religion," the Children of the Cathedral, and using them as spies in settlements throughout the wastes. Missionaries from the Children of the Cathedral spread slowly across the wasteland, acting as eyes and ears for Morpheus and the Master." recruiting potential converts for the cause,The Vault Dweller: "{109}{}{Tell me more about the Children and the Followers.}" Caleb: "{132}{}{Well, the Children of the Cathedral all live in this big black church-type building. They have some sort of big god, an' they go around tryin' to convert people to their cult.}" (CALEB.MSG) and ease the transition of power by acting as moral guidance for the people.The Vault Dweller: " {1004}{}{Hub}" Jain: "{1104}{JAIN304}{Like many other cities, they will embrace the moral leadership of the Cathedral.}" (JAIN.MSG) History Origins of the Children lie in a doomsday cult headed by Morpheus. The former Ripper was captured by Unity forces in 2152 and pledged service to the Master's cause, forming the core of the Children.Fallout Bible 0: "2152 As their influence slowly spreads throughout the wastes, the Master finds humans, doomsday cultists, and rather than dip them in the vats, he demands their obedience as spies - their leader is a man named Morpheus, and he pledges his followers to the Master. Morpheus and his cultists form the future core of the Children of the Cathedral." The Children were formally established in 2156, as the Master saw the benefit in establishing a benevolent religion to spread his doctrine throughout the wasteland, acting as advocates, infiltrators, and fifth columnists for the Unity. Missionaries slowly spread out across the wasteland, acting as eyes and ears.Fallout Bible 0: "2156 The Master sees advantages in establishing a benevolent "religion," the Children of the Cathedral, and using them as spies in settlements throughout the wastes. Missionaries from the Children of the Cathedral spread slowly across the wasteland, acting as eyes and ears for Morpheus and the Master." Their power base was set up above the Los Angeles Vault, concealing Unity operations on site.Fallout Bible 0: "2155-2156 After capturing a caravan of strange-garbed travelers (vault dwellers), Master learns the location of the Boneyard Vault, the future site of the Cathedral. He conquers the inhabitants and sets up operations there, and the human cultists begin to use the Vault as their powerbase. Within the Vault, the Master learns of other Vaults, and realizing their human occupants are ripe for transformation, begins to send out patrols to Vault locations in search of these other Vaults." Although Morpheus was infamous for his ties with the Boneyard Rippers, the Children successfully concealed their origins from prying eyes, particularly the Followers of the Apocalypse.The Vault Dweller: "{150}{}{Where did the Children come from?}" Nicole: "{165}{Nic_22}{They showed up around the same time we did, but no one knows how they came about. We've heard rumors that their leader, Morpheus, was part of the Rippers before he was 'enlightened' by their Dark God.}" (NICOLE.MSG) In subsequent years, the Children slowly expanded across the wasteland communities, establishing clinics and hospitals. The services they rendered to those in need quickly earned them a reputation as a decent, if peculiar group of people.The Vault Dweller: " {111}{}{A hospital?}" Julio: "{113}{}{The Children of the Cathedral run a small hospital here in the Hub. They seem like a decent bunch.}" (HWMHOST.MSG) The only group suspicious of their intentions was the Followers of the Apocalypse, who observed that those who do not necessarily subscribe to their ideals frequently disappear. Nicole: "{144}{Nic_16}{The Children of the Cathedral. We believe in bringing peace to the land, but there's some things that just can't be helped.}" Vault Dweller: "{145}{}{What do you mean? What did they do?}" Nicole: "{147}{Nic_17}{Ever since the Children showed up, anyone who doesn't believe in their vision disappears. They say that they are here for peace, but we know differently.}" The Children were destroyed on March 3, 2162, as the Vault Dweller assassinated the Master and the Cathedral was engulfed in nuclear fire.Fallout Bible 0: "2162 March 3 Vault Dweller kicks the Master's ass." The surviving Children fled their hospitals and joined the remnants of the Unity in their retreat across the wasteland. Some made it as far as the Den in subsequent years, with many committing suicide on the way, unable to bear the death of their leader.The Chosen One: "{119}{}{So, tell me what you know about the Master.}" Leanne: "{144}{}{Well this might take a bit. Be a gentleman and buy me a drink, wouldn't you please? Not whiskey though, Nuka-Cola please.}" The Chosen One: "{147}{}{Sure.}" Leanne: "{149}{}{Thanks. Now let's see... I remember my mom telling me about this huge migration that happened 70... or was it 80 years ago...}" The Chosen One: "{150}{}{Please, go on.}" Leanne: "{151}{}{Really big mutants with weapons as tall as you and me came from the south. Mom said it looked like a big migration of some sort.}" The Chosen One: "{152}{}{How many?}" Leanne: "{153}{}{Don't know, but there were multiple groups of them. Some would continue north, others headed east. No one knew where they were going.}" The Chosen One: "{154}{}{Go on.}" Leanne: "{155}{}{They were quite upset and seemed to be fleeing from something.}" The Chosen One: "{156}{}{Really?}" Leanne: "{157}{}{Yeah, there were also others in dirty, tattered purple robes... they kept babbling about how the Master was dead...}" The Chosen One: "{158}{}{Interesting.}" Leanne: "{159}{}{Some of them even committed suicide right here in town!}" The Chosen One: "{160}{}{So?}" Leanne: "{161}{}{Well don't you see. They were talking about the Master, the one your ancestor killed.}" The Chosen One: "{162}{}{Thanks for the story.}" (Dcstory1.msg) Society Members of the Children were united by a general belief in the Holy Flame and its endless quest to heal the land and the people. By following the Cathedral's teachings, the Children would be able to find a better, more fulfilling life that's free of hardship and strife that marred existence in the wasteland.Jain: "{163}{JAIN27}{Blessings of the Holy Flame to you, my Child.}" The Vault Dweller: "{164}{}{Who's the Holy Flame?}" Jain: "{183}{JAIN202}{There is no one greater then the Holy Flame and we are His servants.}" The Vault Dweller: "{184}{}{Really? Wow. So, what's the reason for someone to join your order?}" Jain: "{136}{JAIN14}{A lifetime of contentment. Fulfillment in the knowledge you're working to rebuild the planet and make a better place for those that follow.}" The Vault Dweller: "{137}{}{Sounds very interesting, could you tell me more? I seek fulfillment.}" Jain: {148}{JAIN20}{You are in the right place for spiritual fulfillment. The Children of the Cathedral seek a peaceful resolution of our world's problems and could use your help.}"'' (JAIN.MSG) Initiates would be expected to spend several weeks of meditation and fasting, before approaching an elder for acceptance into the ranks of the faithful. Alternatively, a prospective Child could volunteer to an elder for service work, including healing the sick, feeding the hungry, and teaching the young.Vault Dweller: ""'' {132}{}{How does one become an initiate?} " Viola: " {254}{}{You should spend several weeks of meditation and fasting here, and then approach one of the elders. Or you could volunteer for service work.} " Vault Dweller: "{256}{}{Who do I approach about volunteering?}" Viola: "{305}{}{We perform many services for people. Healing the sick, feeding the hungry, teaching the young. I am quite proud of them. If you corner Father Morpheus, he may be able to tell you how to get involved with our hospices. Farewell, friend.}" Notably, accepted members were expected to keep their minds healthy and pure. To achieve this, the Cathedral proscribed alcohol and drug use.The Vault Dweller: ''"{126}{}{I'm looking for large quantities of liquor. I'd like to remove them from the premises . . .}" Francis: "{137}{}{My goodness! Alcohol and chems here! You must be mistaken. The Master would never tolerate it. He wants all of his followers to keep their minds healthy and pure.}" (FRANCIS.MSG) In return for their service and discipline, the Cathedral would provide for all of their needs.Thorndyke: "{159}{}{I am a healer, not a moneylender. The Cathedral sees to my needs, so I might see to the needs of others. Now, let me see to your injury, shall we?}" Of course, as with any powerful and influential faction, the Children attracted a broad variety of people. On one end was the head of the organization, High Priest Morpheus, truthfully considered to be a corrupt opportunist,Scott Bennie, Fallout Bible 8: "I almost regret not doing more with the Cathedral, but I did my best not to throw in side quests because I thought at that time the player would be pretty much streaking for the endgame and any quests at this point would be more annoying than useful. There's a time for speed bumps, and there's a time when you have to let them cut loose. So the Cathedral's mostly for color. I tried to come up with a few NPCs there who weren't despicable; I thought it'd be more interesting if the cult attracted a few people who weren't stupid and thuggishly evil. That way, they'd contrast better with people like Morpheus (whose dialogue was written before I came on the project) who *was* an opportunistic scumball." and numerous thugs used by the Cathedral as soldiers.Children with real attitudes, Ton, and others are a prime example. On the other were people like Thorndyke, altruists who firmly believed in selfless service and sharing. Virtue was its own reward.Vault Dweller: "{133}{}{How much?}" Thorndyke: "{148}{}{There were a few wise ones among the ancients who believed virtue is its own reward. That is my belief as well. Perhaps if more people shared this opinion, there would have been no need for the Holy Flame… Forgive me, but I have no patience for long conversation. There are other people who may instruct you better than I. Please excuse me.}" Clerical structure Those wishing to serve the Cathedral began their journey as initiates, after fulfilling the aforementioned requirements (weeks of meditation and fasting or voluntary service to the elders). All the lesser functions were collectively referred to as acolytes. Acolytes who proved their loyalty to the Cathedral could become Servitors. Once their indoctrination was completed, they would be brought to the Inner Sanctum and subjected to drug injections and torture. The procedure was meant to push their minds to the breaking point. Those who survived it with their psyche intact would be granted the appropriate rank and purple robes as a badge of their station.The Vault Dweller: "{194}{}{What did they do to you?}" Dane: "{198}{}{Dumped me in chemicals, filled me full of holes, played loud noises for me. That sort of shit. Tried to make me into something I'm not. Parents do that all the time.}" (DANE.MSG) Those who did not were retained as laborers and soldiers, after filling their broken minds with Cathedral dogma. These "zombies" were a particularly common sight around the Cathedral.The Vault Dweller: "{165}{}{What's going on around here?}" Dane: "{170}{}{This is the baptismal. They make Servitors here. When acolytes have been indoctrinated, they bring them here and they go through the process. A few of them survive . . .}" "{171}{}{Most lose their minds, but they're still useful. They throw them downstairs, rant at them about the Master and walk around in a stupor. You've seen the zombies. Great slave labor -- and soldiers . . .}" (DANE.MSG) At the head of the cult stood the Inner Order, composed of Morpheus and twelve other high priests. They acted as agents of the great Dark God, passing his words to the rest of the children, and as administrators overseeing the expansion of the cult and its day to day operations.The Vault Dweller: "{1005}{}{Order}" Morpheus: "{1105}{MORP55}{We are the high priests of the great Dark God. Thirteen of us are so blessed to pass his mighty words to the rest of the Children. }" (MORPH.MSG) They and their agents are also the only ones cleared to enter the Inner Sanctum of the Cathedral.The Vault Dweller: "{1003}{}{Sanctum}" Morpheus: "{1103}{MORP53}{Don't concern yourself with that. Only the High Priests may enter. }" (MORPH.MSG) At the time of the Cathedral's destruction, the thirteen High Priests included Morpheus, Father Lasher,The Vault Dweller: "{1009}{}{Lasher}" Morpheus: "{1109}{MORP59}{He is another High Priest. He spends much of his time in the studies. }" (MORPH.MSG) and Elder Jain at the Hub.Jain: "{101}{JAIN00}{Why do you disturb an elder of the Cathedral?}" Beliefs ]] As a religion, the Children of the Cathedral had three core beliefs: # The nuclear weapons that scorched the earth were holy, for they destroyed the evil and decadence of the Old World (see United States of America and China for details).Vault Dweller: "{197}{}{If the Holy Flame is so great, why don't you want to see it all the time?}" Thorndyke: {194}{}{The old world was filled with evil and decadence. The Holy Flame destroyed it. We can either fear the Holy Flame, or worship it and attempt to understand it. The Children have chosen understanding. Although we do not wish to see the Holy Flame unleashed again.}" Commonly described as justice,The Vault Dweller: ''"{1000}{}{War}" Jain: "{1100}{JAIN300}{It was the cleansing of the planet. The inattention by those who came before caused the holy fires. It was justice.}" (JAIN.MSG) they were called the Holy Flame or Holy Fires, as a metaphor for the death of the old world and the beginning of the new.Vault Dweller: "{196}{}{Worship? The Bomb? What's so great about a bomb?}" Thorndyke: "{204}{}{The Holy Flame is a metaphor for the death of the old world and the beginning of the new. It is the power of life and death. What is more worthy of worship than that?}" # The human nature is inherently flawed, making humans spiteful, violent, and stupid. This leads to a self-perpetuating propagation of evil and greed,Vault Dweller: "{140}{}{What have you learned?}" Thorndyke: "{176}{}{I have learned we are a spiteful, violent and stupid species, unworthy of the Holy Flame. I have seen greed and evil everywhere. And unless we do something drastic, we shall be burned by Holy Flame again…}" leading to fragmentation and conflict. # As such, the rebirth of the scoured planet could be accomplished by accepting the Master (the second Holy Flame) as the Master of All. By following his light, replacing selfishness with selflessness, and cleansing the unfaithful, the Nexus of Rebirth would be reached,The Vault Dweller: "{1001}{}{Master}" Jain: "{1101}{JAIN301}{There is no Master but the Holy Flame. He is our master, He is the Master of all.}" (JAIN.MSG)The Vault Dweller: "{1007}{}{Holy}" Jain: "{1107}{JAIN308}{The Holiest of Holies. He is the guiding light we follow. He shall cleanse those unfaithful when the Nexus of Rebirth is reached.}" (JAIN.MSG) bringing rebirth to the planet and allowing humanity to thrive.The Vault Dweller: "{1002}{}{Cathedral}" Jain: "{1102}{JAIN302}{The will of the Holy One brings a rebirth to the planet. We are His Children and carry out His plan.}" (JAIN.MSG) It would be the unification of all people under a single banner, regardless of their race, gender, or other personal traits - and the elimination of the unfaithful from the world.The Vault Dweller: "{1008}{}{Unity}" Jain: "{1108}{JAIN309}{It is the uniting, by the Holy Flame, of all people, of all races and the cleansing of the heathens from this world.}" ([JAIN.MSG) This Unity would elevate the Children to a higher level of life.The Vault Dweller: "{1008}{}{Unity}" Morpheus: "{1108}{MORP58}{The Unity is our search for a higher level of life, and unity with our fellow man. }" (MORPH.MSG) Those who progressed far enough in service to the Children were able to learn first-hand some of the means through which Unity would be brought into existence. Worthy servitors could be transformed into super mutants at the Vats. Although the attrition rate was high, the resulting mutants were bigger, stronger, and faster than regular humans - and crucially, free of the vices that caused so much strife and misery among regular people.The Vault Dweller: "{178}{}{Do you want to die? I can put you out of your misery.}" Dane: "{181}{}{I'm screwed, but this is only Phase 1 of the Cathedral Screwover Plan. When servitors get completely brainwashed, they got to Phase 2. That's when the Master baptizes them in the FEV-2!}" "{182}{}{Most die right there. But those who survive become mutants. BIG mutants. Nightkin! The Master thinks that only the Nightkin can survive. He wants to make everyone Nightkin because they're tough!}" "{183}{}{You know all this peace and unity bullshit? It really isn't bullshit to the Master. He really thinks that he's saving the world!}" "{184}{}{Sterile! We're all going to be hideous, sterile freaks! Sterile! Sterile! Sterile! My name's not Errol! Sterile!}" (DANE.MSG) Naturally, these super mutants were considered gods by the rest of the Children,The Vault Dweller: "{171}{}{So where is this Master?}" Lieutenant: "{173}{LIEUT23}{He's busy with the Children of the Cathedral. They actually consider us gods. But then, who can blame them.}" (LT.MSG) and presented as outsiders accepted by the Cathedral to those who did not share the faith.The Vault Dweller: "{1000}{}{Nightkin}" Morpheus: "{1100}{MORP50}{The Nightkin came to us a while ago. They might be hideous mutants but they are extremely loyal to the Children. As we all are.}" (MORPH.MSG) Notably, ghouls held a special place in the Children's beliefs. They were considered holy, as their deformities and rot bore witness for the sins of past men in the present.The Vault Dweller: "{1003}{}{Mutants}" Jain: "{1103}{JAIN303}{They are holy for they bear marks of past sins for present witnesses.}" (JAIN.MSG) Varieties of faith Morpheus ]] Notably, the Cathedral granted a lot of freedom in interpretation of its core tenets, with most High Priests developing their own doctrine based on the core tenets. Morpheus' sermons focused on the Children's role as messengers of evolution and healers of the land and its people, emphasizing the search for Unity: A higher level of life without hardship and strife, unity with fellow humans and mutants.Morpheus: "{192}{MORP31}{ Our plans? We are the messengers of evolution, my child. We follow the Master in his endless quest to heal the land and the people.}" Vault Dweller: "{193}{}{Really? Just what kind of evolution are you teaching?}" Morpheus: "{195}{MORP32}{ We know there is a higher level, a glorious place humanity should strive to reach. Ours is the goal to find the life better, more fulfilling, than the present one, marred by hardship and strife. }" Vault Dweller: "{194}{}{What kind of healing?}" Morpheus: "{210}{MORP39}{ We cure the physical body to start. You've certainly seen our hospitals. Then we offer hope and healing for the spirit. }"Vault Dweller: "{1008}{}{Unity}" Morpheus: "{1108}{MORP58}{The Unity is our search for a higher level of life, and unity with our fellow man. }" The ultimate goal of all Children is to bring this unity into existence and subsequently achieve peace on Earth, by implementing the Master's vision.Morpheus: "{1101}{MORP51}{It is he who brought me the vision of the Unity and it is he who will bring peace to this troubled land.}" Jain Other High Priests represented a more practical approach in their doctrine. Elder Jain, head of the Hub hospital, echoed Morpheus' doctrine while offering a concrete road to this higher life. A life of contentment and fulfillment could be attained by working for future generations, rebuilding the planet and making it a better place for those who come after.Jain: "{133}{JAIN13}{Are you interested in converting to our faith? We can offer you what no one else can...}" Vault Dweller: "{134}{}{And what's that?}" Jain: "{136}{JAIN14}{A lifetime of contentment. Fulfillment in the knowledge you're working to rebuild the planet and make a better place for those that follow.}" Perseverance in the face of adversity was key. Jain proposed that the Children could accomplish anything through persistence and effort - military, if need be. While a peaceful solution was preferable, bringing others into the fold without violence, those who resist would be subjected to militant crusades aimed at destroying them as an obstacle to the Children's cause.Jain: "{148}{JAIN20}{You are in the right place for spiritual fulfillment. The Children of the Cathedral seek a peaceful resolution of our world's problems and could use your help.}" Vault Dweller: "{149}{}{What are the Children's plans for mutants?}" Jain: "{151}{JAIN21}{Those that can be brought into the fold, shall be. Those that resist will suffer.}" Vault Dweller: "{150}{}{How can Children find peace in this wasteland?}" Jain: "{156}{JAIN22}{With perseverance, the Children can accomplish anything. We will not fail.}" Lasher On the other end of the spectrum, Father Lasher focused on personal development, rather than service. Mutation was a non-factor: Every birth is a mutation of parents' DNA, everyone is a mutant: What matters is that they are guided on a moral and productive path.Lasher: "{155}{}{I instruct the children. It is my duty. All children are wicked beasts. It is my duty to force them into evolve into human beings. Perhaps you have heard that I do not tolerate frivolity. This is true. I want my charges to suffer as much as possible.}" Vault Dweller: "{156}{}{And are mutants more evolved than human beings?}" Lasher: "{201}{}{Mutation is nothing to fear. Every birth is a mutation of our parents’ DNA. We are all mutants. The only thing that matters is that the mutant is guided on a moral and productive path. This is my job. And this also ends this discussion. Leave me now.}" Moral progress could be achieved through pain, the most instructive force in the universe. The faithful were to be broken and then remade into tools of the Master's will.Vault Dweller: "{116}{}{I seek the guidance of the Cathedral.}" Lasher: "{168}{}{Learn to embrace pain as your closest friend, for pain is the most instructive force in the universe. Break yourself until you can exist no longer as an individual, then remake yourself into the Master’s tool. That is the solution to all of your problems.}" Enduring pain purified the mind and prevented decadence and ease, fostering evolution necessary for survival in the harsh wasteland.Vault Dweller: "{110}{}{Nice rod you’ve got there! Is that why they call you "Lasher?"}" Lasher: "{151}{}{The rod is a holy instrument, through which I instruct my charges. Pain clears the mind of evil thoughts and allows them to better comprehend the glory of the Master.}" Vault Dweller: "{153}{}{That’s a horrible thing to do to children!}" Lasher: "{200}{}{Decadence and ease prevents evolution, evolution that is necessary for survival in a harsh world. Fortunately, I am a hard man who cares nothing for seductive pleasures. I see that you disagree with me. I do not care about your opinion. Get out of here!}" Those who succumb to pain and expire were a necessary sacrifice.Vault Dweller: "{159}{}{Tell me more about your teaching methods.}" Lasher: "{202}{}{I deal out pain. If the animal is worthy and can learn from it, it evolves into a righteous soul. If it does not, it does not deserve to exist. On rare occasions, the animal is removed the genetic pool, although not as often as I would like. This happens more often with failed grown animals.}" Vault Dweller: "{203}{}{And the Master approves of the teaching methods?}" Lasher: "{186}{}{I have not consulted him, but I am certain he is pleased with the righteous souls I have brought him. It is difficult work, but I do it well. Unfortunately, it is also quite time consuming, which is why I must order to you to leave right now.}" Lasher's philosophy did not focus on simple endurance of physical pain. Righteousness was also attained through struggle, trauma, and recovery, until one accepted the Master's truth without hesitation.Lasher: "{114}{}{Why have you come, initiate? You know that I do not like to be disturbed.}" Vault Dweller: "{115}{}{Forgive me, Father, but I am troubled.}" Lasher: "{162}{}{You are a woman, and therefore you are always troubled. It is an endemic condition of your breed. Tell me your problem, madam, and I will resolve it for you.}" Lasher: "{163}{}{If your heart was not so full of wickedness, sir, you would be at ease. A righteous heart knows no cares. Tell me your problem, but be quick!}" Vault Dweller: "{164}{}{Tell me how to attain righteousness!}" Lasher: "{211}{}{Righteousness is attained through struggle, trauma, and recovery. We are animals who must be continuously be broken until we accept the Master’s truth without hesitation. Now that you have heard the truth, seek it with the body of your experiences. Get out of here.}" Achieving that state was rewarded with consecration. Beyond that lay baptism, the ultimate honor, achieved by perfecting oneself through the endurance of pain, by the acquisition of wisdom, and the performance of service: Pain is knowledge, Wisdom is obedience, and Service is courage. In the end, one rejected the Light that destroyed humanity and pledged themselves to the Darkness in which all are equal.Lasher: "{131}{}{My quarters are not open to those who have not been consecrated. I must ask you to leave at once.}" Vault Dweller: "{134}{}{I wanted to ask you about consecration.}" Lasher: "{138}{}{That is a privilege reserved for only the most faithful servants. Only baptism is a higher honor.}" Vault Dweller: "{139}{}{And how does one earn baptism?}" Lasher: "{183}{}{By the endurance of pain, by the acquisition of wisdom, and the performance of service. Pain is knowledge, Wisdom is obedience, and Service is courage. }" Lasher: "{185}{}{You must reject the Light that nearly destroyed us all, and pledge yourself to the Darkness in which all are equal. Now that I have told you this thing, go seek it. Seek the Master and his wisdom.}" Utilitarianism Beyond the extremes of pacifism, militancy, and enlightenment through suffering, there were also moderate positions within the Cathedral. Sister Viola is a notable philosopher, who formulated an utilitarian philosophy. She accepted the Apocalypse as a fait accompli, one that was the result of a dissolute, fragmented world that rejected peace and unity. She believed the Children represented the only viable option at creating a unified world in a New California divided between isolated, conflicted factions. It was a conclusion drawn from the facts: The Followers and the Brotherhood were content to sit on the sidelines, the Hub was fraught with oligarchical strife, while the Boneyard was a stretch of ruins torn apart by tribal gangs.Viola: "'' {179}{}{Look at the people who caused the Apocalypse! They didn't believe in peace and unity, and look what they did to us! Unity is the only way to prevent this from happening again, and Unity must happen NOW, before the other Vaults around the world have a chance to muster their forces.} " Vault Dweller: " {183}{}{And why is the Master the best one to lead us?} " Viola: " {202}{}{I've looked at the locals. The Brotherhood of Steel and the Children of the Apocalypse just want to be left alone. The Hub thinks they can buy the world - what a pack of fools! Only the Master has the strength to do what must be done. Think about it!} " While she applauded efforts by adventurers and local militias to root out monsters and brigands, she believed that a concerted effort on a larger scale was necessary. The Children would bring order to the chaotic wasteland, ensuring its survival and preventing monsters from hurting humanity again. They would purge selfishness from human hearts, the same madness that drove humanity to unleashing Apocalypse on itself, allowing all to work for the common good.Viola: " {247}{}{We have very similar interests. You have slain monsters and brigands and made the world a safer place. We plan to do the same, on a larger scale.} " Vault Dweller: " {248}{}{What sort of scale?} " Viola: " {288}{}{As large as possible. The world is in chaos. It needs order, or it will not survive. We will bring order, and prevent the monsters from hurting it again, as they did in the Apocalypse. Words to think about, at any rate. Good-bye.} " Vault Dweller: " {249}{}{Who are the monsters and brigands that you're planning to slay?} " Viola: " {289}{}{Those who would let their selfish desires oppose the better good of humanity. The Apocalypse was caused by human selfishness. If the world is to survive, this madness must be purged from the human heart. Words to think about, at any rate. Good-bye.} " The able would be elevated to positions where they could help the community,Viola: " {179}{}{Look at the people who caused the Apocalypse! They didn't believe in peace and unity, and look what they did to us! Unity is the only way to prevent this from happening again, and Unity must happen NOW, before the other Vaults around the world have a chance to muster their forces.} " Vault Dweller: " {180}{}{You seem a little too intelligent for this pack of zombies.} " Viola: " {199}{}{Maybe I'll be so intelligent that when the Master takes power, I'll be able to do something to help. Maybe you will too! Join us! Join us and change the world! Just think about it, that's all I ask!} " working as part of an ordered society that would allow all to excel in the role best suited for them: Drone, soldier, or queen.Viola: " {179}{}{Look at the people who caused the Apocalypse! They didn't believe in peace and unity, and look what they did to us! Unity is the only way to prevent this from happening again, and Unity must happen NOW, before the other Vaults around the world have a chance to muster their forces.} " Vault Dweller: " {181}{}{You want everyone to act like the people in this room? That's worse than being dead!} " Viola: " {200}{}{There have always been drones in any society. Forget them! We need drones, but we also need soldiers and queens. And you look like a good soldier at least. Consider what you could do, you could be very useful to our cause. Help us. Think about what I've said, that's all I ask!} " The physical conquest of the wasteland was a necessary sacrifice, if the end result was an united world. As imperfect as it would inevitably be, she argued, it would have a better chance of holding itself together than the dissolute New California of the 22nd century,Viola: " {179}{}{Look at the people who caused the Apocalypse! They didn't believe in peace and unity, and look what they did to us! Unity is the only way to prevent this from happening again, and Unity must happen NOW, before the other Vaults around the world have a chance to muster their forces.} " Vault Dweller: " {182}{}{You're crazy! That'll just lead to another Apocalypse.} " Viola: " {201}{}{Or maybe we can overwhelm their defenses before they have time to build up again. Maybe we can unite the other Vaults and cities with one swift, clean stroke. A united world won't be perfect, but it will have a better chance of holding itself together. Think about it!} " which would continue to develop into packs of powerful enclaves, eventually powerful enough to start Apocalypse all over again.Viola: "{207}{}{The world won't stay like that. It never does. And if all we do is build packs of powerful enclaves, eventually one of them will get powerful enough to start the Apocalypse over again. Join us and unite the world before this happens! Think about it!}" Therefore, the Unity was a necessary defense of humanity from self-destruction, not dissimilar to the actions of self-proclaimed heroes killing foes by the dozen without a second thought.Viola: " {184}{}{You've never taken a life? You aren't packing enough firepower to give the Brotherhood of Steel gun envy? Stop being such a hypocrite! You feel it's justified to defend yourself. The Master's defending humanity from another attack of self-destruction. It's all the same!} " Vault Dweller: " {188}{}{That's bullshit, Lady!} " Viola: " {205}{}{Is it? Think about it. Think real hard. If you continue to oppose us, you'll die. You've seen our forces, you know there's more where that came from. A lot more! You can't stop us! But If you join us, you could save lives. Just think about it!} " At the same time, she did not believe that violence was ethical. Its only justification lay in the absence of superior methods to achieve the goals of the Cathedral.Vault Dweller: " {187}{}{So mass slaughter is all right if you intend to save the world?}" Viola: "{204}{}{No. It isn't all right. But it's the only option that has a chance of saving us over the long term, which is why I'm with these people. There's no better way! Think about it!}" By extension, the Master's actions, could be accepted as, from her perspective, the only viable way to unify New California. Even the apparent genocide could actually be salvation in disguise, especially if its threat would ensure the people's cooperation and even eventual revelation of safer, less morally corrosive ways to achieve the Unity's goals.Viola: " {166}{}{Because the Master is a necessary evil. Because somebody has to unite the world, and he's the only one in the area who has a chance to unify it.} " Vault Dweller: " {170}{}{I like this world just fine.} " Viola: " {189}{}{What the Hell kind of world do you think this is? It's a nightmare out there!} " Vault Dweller: " {192}{}{A world where I can be free to live my own life as I choose.} " Viola: " {194}{}{Tough. I don't like radiation and the FEV virus, but I didn't have a choice about it. You can't always get what you want in this world. Sometimes you have to make compromises. And sometimes you have to open your mind to unpleasant ideas.} " Vault Dweller: " {196}{}{There's compromises, and there's genocide.} " Viola: " {209}{}{Or maybe there's salvation disguised as genocide. Maybe the world won't be such a bad place if people work for the Master's vision. Perhaps we can even find ways to do it with less bloodshed. Think about it!} " The capstone of her philosophy was something she regarded as the paradox of peace: No struggle comes without a price, and the greatest struggle inevitably enacts the greatest cost.Vault Dweller: " {228}{}{Why must so many people die to attain peace?} " Viola: " {268}{}{No struggle comes without a price, and the greatest struggle inevitably enacts the greatest cost. That is the paradox of peace, I fear. Words to think about, at any rate. Good-bye.} " This struggle was an obligation, to yourself and your children, an obligation to improve your life. Abdicating that responsibility, citing the sorry state of the world, was cowardice.Vault Dweller: "{193}{}{Life ain't pretty, sister. Never has been, never will be.}" Viola: "{208}{}{And that's just a cowardly excuse that solves nothing. If life is shitty, we should try to change it. We owe it to ourselves and to our children. Do you think the world will stay the same when we divide ourselves into warring pieces? Think about it!}" Outside relations , with adherents milling before it.]] The most noticeable effort of the Children was a network of hospitals set up in settlements across the wasteland, offering hope and some of the best medical care in the wasteland at a fraction of the usual cost.The Vault Dweller: ''"{1007}{}{Hospitals}" Morpheus: "{1107}{MORP57}{The Children of the Cathedral hospitals provide the best care in all of this blasted, torn land. This care is vital to the Unity.}" (MORPH.MSG)The Vault Dweller: "{189}{}{What are the Children's plans?}" Morpheus: "{192}{MORP31}{ Our plans? We are the messengers of evolution, my child. We follow the Master in his endless quest to heal the land and the people.}" The Vault Dweller: "{193}{}{Really? Just what kind of evolution are you teaching?}" Morpheus: "{195}{MORP32}{ We know there is a higher level, a glorious place humanity should strive to reach. Ours is the goal to find the life better, more fulfilling, than the present one, marred by hardship and strife. }" The Vault Dweller: "{194}{}{What kind of healing?}" Morpheus: "{210}{MORP39}{ We cure the physical body to start. You've certainly seen our hospitals. Then we offer hope and healing for the spirit. }" (MORPH.MSG) Their services were popular among the wastelanders, particularly when they matched the care quality of local practices at a significantly lower cost. For example, Doctor Morbid at Junktown lost all of his business to a freshly-established clinic, falling prey to his own business practices and price-gouging.Morbid: "{153}{}{My business has dropped off recently. I'm happy to see any customers, these days. Not that I mind your company, of course.}" Vault Dweller: "{155}{}{Why has your business dropped off?}" Morbid: "{158}{}{In case you haven't noticed, I got some competition.}" Morbid: "{160}{}{ Those damn Children have moved in next door, and all, um, much of my business has gone to them. I don't like it, but I can't lower my prices to match theirs. I can only provide better service.}" As a religious movement, the Children were naturally opposed to other groups that claimed a similar philosophical or religious foundation. The Followers of the Apocalypse were considered ignorant fools, following a false path that would only bring pain and suffering to fellow humans.The Vault Dweller: "{1010}{}{Followers}" Morpheus: "{1110}{MORP60}{My heart bleeds for them. Led down a false path. They don't know their efforts will bring only pain and suffering to their fellow beings.}" (MORPH.MSG) Likewise, the Brotherhood of Steel was seen as misguided, lacking that which would make them truly righteous.The Vault Dweller: "{1005}{}{Steel}" Jain: "{1105}{JAIN305}{They claim a religious foundation, but lack that which would make them truly righteous. Their zeal is refreshing, however.}" (JAIN.MSG) Interactions with the player character * The Children are encountered at hospitals throughout New California. The largest of these is located in the Hub, where they displaced the Crimson Caravan offices, offering free healing and flowers. Jain, the head of Hub operations, is the target of Decker's assassination attempt. * A smaller clinic is ran by two Children in Necropolis, offering complete healing in exchange for a fixed percentage of your caps. * Another clinic appears in Junktown, by Doc Morbid's garage, offering healing services at dumping prices. * The most important location controlled by the Children is in the Boneyard, south of Adytum. The Cathedral is the heart of its operations, housing key members of the cult: Morpheus, Lasher, Dr. Wu, and of course, the Master in the Los Angeles Vault. Technology The Children's technological level varied. While their rank and file members were typically armed with simple melee weapons and armor, such as spears and leather armor, with most chanters wearing nothing more than the robes on their backs, bodyguards in field operations were issued high-caliber Desert Eagle .44 pistols for protection, with rifles, explosives, and ammunition secreted away in store rooms for use in the coming conquest of New California.Hub hospital However, their medical technology was advanced, as they were able to provide a variety of medical services in the field to those in need, asking for little to no money in return.Thorndyke and other medics In terms of quality of life, however, the Children rivaled the vaults and even the Brotherhood of Steel. The Cathedral, the heart of the movement, was a clean and entirely habitable place stocked with food, water, and medicine, with its own power generator, working electricity, restored Mach IV computers, and comfortable quarters for veteran members of the organization.Cathedral layout and appearance. Furthermore, the protection provided by nightkin was unmatched (except by crack assault Paladins of the Brotherhood of Steel), enabled by a combination of natural super mutant endurance, high end weapons, and standard-issue Stealth Boys provided to all members of the Cathedral and Vault garrison.Character equipment. Appearances The Children of the Cathedral appeared in Fallout and is mentioned in the Fallout Bible. They are mentioned and a robe of their's appeared in Fallout 2. There is also an indirect mention in Fallout: New Vegas, on Black Mountain Radio. Former members were to appear in Van Buren. Behind the scenes In original plans, the Children would gradually spread their influence out among the cities, establishing clinics from Adytum to Shady Sands. All this functionality was scrapped, with only the clinic at Junktown remaining.The Vault Dweller: "{212}{}{Where are these hospitals?}" Morpheus: "{213}{MORP40}{ Our glorious effort has just reached Adytum and, of course, the Hub shines with our efforts there. But, I have a feeling there's more you wish to ask. }" Morpheus: "{214}{MORP41}{ These are wondrous days. Junktown now joins in Adytum and the Hub in our quest to save body and soul. Is there more you wish to know, my child? }" Morpheus: "{217}{MORP42}{ The Children's vision now stretches from Adytum, to the Hub, Junktown, and now gently caresses Shady Sands. Why do you ask? }" (MORPH.MSG) Gallery Fo1_Cathedral_Townmap.png|The Cathedral Fo1 Cathedral Front.png|The Cathedral's entrance, as seen in-game References Fallout Bible Category:Fallout religions Category:Children of the Cathedral de:Kinder der Kathedrale pl:Dzieci Katedry ru:Чада Собора uk:Чада Собору